


Darkness at Last

by karababe_64



Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, Gen, General
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-03 00:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karababe_64/pseuds/karababe_64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn't think he can do this any more. LJ ncisdrabble100 challenge 142 Last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness at Last

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: It's happened again. I finally managed to write another fic (and by fic I mean drabble). I blame encouragement from tejas about just giving writing a go and and a conversation with tejas and donutsweeper for this. It woke me up at 1:30am last night and wouldn't let me go back to sleep until I had written it down. Thanks to the wonderful tejas for the support and encouragement. Any mistakes are mine.
> 
> Disclaimer: Tony DiNozzo unfortunately doesn't belong to me.

He slides down the side of the shower, warm water falling over him like tears.

He's not sure he can do this anymore. Images flash through his mind, blue lights, a rooftop, jail cells, explosions and shed blood. They never end. A constant reminder of all the times in his life he has failed.

For too long now he has been pushing back the darkness that follows the images, trying to push it back into that closet in his mind. It was always a challenge but he has always had a reason to not let it win. Something to give him strength to fight it. But now the family he had found for himself is no longer enough. The fractured shell of a family it had become. They each had their own individual problems, making them too busy to notice he was about to drown in the darkness. He was too weak to fight it on his own any longer. Too tired to find a new reason to fight it. He always knew deep down that his father was right about him.

He just hopes they will eventually forgive him.

With that last thought, he lets the darkness consume him.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are loved. Constructive criticism is welcome.


End file.
